Just Give Me a Reason
by SaviSwe
Summary: Probably just a one-shot, or perhaps just a couple of chapters. Don't expect anything big. Inspired by the song "Just Give Me a Reason" – Pink. All rights to the owners of the song and Glee. Rachel woke up early on Saturday morning. She felt a couple of strong arms holding her tight


**Probably just a one-shot, or perhaps just a couple of chapters. Don't expect anything big. Inspired by the song "Just Give Me a Reason" – Pink.  
All rights to the owners of the song and Glee. **

Rachel woke up early on Saturday morning. She felt a couple of strong arms holding her tight and she carefully tried to get out of Brody's embrace. She sat up on the bed, leaning her back against the beds headboard. Rachel looked down at him as he snored softly. Did she really ask him to move in with her last night? Did he really say yes? She thought she heard someone move outside in the kitchen area and climbed out of bed, carefully not to wake Brody up.  
"Hey…" she said softly as she saw Kurt standing by the sink. He looked up at her and smiled, it was a different smile, like the one you pull out when you're trying to hide something. They looked at each other for a moment.  
"Tea?" Rachel nodded in response and took out to tea bags and put them in their own personal tea cups they bought when they first moved in together. Kurt waited for the water to boil and then poured it in the cups. They took their tea and sat down on the sofa all curled up with a blanket over them. Rachel caught a glance of Kurt's room through a small gap in the curtains. She saw someone lying in Kurt's bed but it was obviously not him. Kurt had noticed Brody in Rachel's bed when he walked out from his room earlier and even though he kind of liked Brody, he was nice and really seemed to care for Rachel, he didn't really know what he thought about having him in the same bed with her. If it was up to Kurt and he could do whatever he wanted with no one telling him otherwise he would have kicked Brody out long ago, pulled Rachel into an intervention and in one way or another get her back with his brother. There was silence. Kurt held his cup and tapped it quietly while starring into nothing, Rachel was sipping her tea clearly in her own thoughts.  
"Rach?" Kurt started, still starring on the wall. He didn't get a response and looked at his friend. He found her looking at her, teary eyes and a scared look on her face. He put his cup on the table and then took Rachel's and put it next to his. He took her hands and squeezed them. "What's wrong?" He thought he knew the answer already.  
"I-I-I…" she began. Kurt stroked her hand. "I don't know if what I'm doing is right…" she quietly said with tears streaming down her face. Kurt's eyes started to tear up too. Rachel looked at him with a concern.  
"Me neither." He finally got out and tears came more rapidly. "I miss him so much…" he almost whispered. Rachel nodded and removed a couple of tears from Kurt's cheeks before wiping away a few of her own.  
"Me too…" Kurt took Rachel into a big embrace.  
"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Rachel smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you Kurt."  
"Love you too." They wiped away their own tears and a smile escaped their lips when they looked at each other. They took their cups again and cuddled up together on the sofa reading a magazine.

After a while they heard someone move behind them and Adam walked out of Kurt's room. He turned to see the two friends.  
"Good morning." He said politely and looked around. "So Kurt, when are you leaving?" Kurt looked at him in confusion before he felt Rachel move and take his tea cup away from him.  
"Oh shit!" He took a quick glance at his watch. "Our flight departs in four hours. And I haven't packed yet." Kurt looked from Adam to Rachel who seemed just as stressed.  
"Me neither" she said while trying to clean up real quick. In the middle of everything Brody comes out looking at Rachel. She noticed his stare and while walking past him to her room. "Not packing and leaving in four hours, wedding you know."  
"Right! Do you need any help?"  
"Ehm no, thank you though." Brody walked past her and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. "Ehm, Brody?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"I… I'm not…"  
"Not sure what you're doing or if me moving in was a good idea? I've noticed. I noticed last night when we went to bed, I noticed during the night and I noticed this morning. You want my honest thoughts?" Rachel nodded, a bit confused and just overwhelmed with all sorts of feelings. "I don't think you're over Finn. I only saw the two of you together for a very short time but I've not seen you as happy with me as you were with him." Rachel smiled a small smile and looked up at him in adoration. He smiled at her. "So, should we stop this and just be really good friends and keep driving Cassie insane?" Rachel laughed and hugged him.  
"Thank you Brody."  
"Always. You mind if I take some coffee before I leave?"  
"Not at all."

Meanwhile Kurt and Adam had their own talk in Kurt's room.  
"I'm really bad at this, but… lately I've realized that there's someone else that I really do care about and… Well…" Adam nodded and quietly left the apartment. Rachel and Brody exchanged looks and Rachel continued packing her belongings. Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed. It felt good in one way but he didn't want Adam to be hurt, he was nice and Kurt really needed some more friends in New York.  
"Hey! Guys!?" Rachel called from her room. Kurt and Brody answered her call with mumbles, Kurt because he was into his packing and tried to get everything together and Brody having a big piece of toast in his mouth. "Come help me decide what dress to wear!"  
"Put one on and come out and we'll give you our thoughts." Kurt said as he walked out to join Brody by the kitchen table. Rachel came out a moment later wearing a long dress with short sleeves. All the girls from Glee were wearing purple dresses, that was the only rule.  
"Nice Schwimmer!" Brody joked and they all laughed with him.  
"Okay, next!" Kurt said and waved his hand. Rachel walked back to her room and put on another long one, slightly longer than the earlier and strapless. She walked back out to the guys and by the look on their faces she knew this was the right one.

Kurt and Rachel packed their last things and made a double check by the door, making sure they had everything. They had said goodbye to Brody earlier and she promised she would let him know when they landed and were safely on the ground again. They walked down to the street and took a cab to the airport. They checked in and sat down at a Starbucks close to their gate. Rachel tapped her cup with her fingers looking out into nothing.  
"Nervous?" Rachel looked at Kurt and nodded.  
"Super… I mean. I'm actually really looking forward to see everyone but, I just… what will happen when I see him? After everything I'm not really sure I'll be able to restrain from just jumping into his arms." Kurt smiled.  
"Know the feeling Rach…" he said and started tapping on his own cup. Half an hour later they called for boarding and the two took their seats on the plane. Kurt took Rachel's hand and squeezed. They shared a smile and leaned back against their seats.

A few hours later they landed and due to lots of traffic it would take them longer to get back to Lima then it usually took. Rachel had texted Brody when they landed telling him they were on the ground once again. They were sitting in the back seat of a cab. Burt had texted Kurt and told him that something came up and that he wouldn't be able to pick them up. Rachel had also talked to her parents. Apparently one of their best friends was having an anniversary celebration on a cruise ship and they would be gone for a week. At first she was a bit disappointed. She was going to spend four days in Lima and they wouldn't be there, they were the ones complaining over not seeing her enough. On the other hand she would now have more time with her friends, perhaps she could even sort things out with Finn. That would be pretty awesome! She and Kurt had decided that she would come home with him at least for tonight. He really didn't like the fact of her being alone, in her own home or somewhere else. Kurt also knew Finn had the same feelings and knew he would kill him if he let her go home to her empty house, and Kurt knew his brother and he knew his best friend. If he managed to get them both looked up in a room or something they would be all tongue-tied within the coming hour. That was maybe a bit weird to think but he knew that these two people were made for each other and he'd never seen them as happy as when they were together, and not fighting. They started to come close to the house. He could feel Rachel tighten up beside him and as he looked at her he saw her empty glare out the window and how she was playing with the ring on her right ring finger. Kurt took her hand and squeezed it hard and comforting.  
"We're doing this. You're doing this." He almost whispered. The cab driver parked the car outside the Hummel-Hudson house. "Come on." He said and smiled at her. They got out of the car and grabbed their bags. They thanked the driver and paid him. Kurt started to walk up the door. About half way on the bath he noticed that Rachel wasn't with him. He looked back and saw his petite brunette best friend standing on the sidewalk. He walked back and took her hand. They walked together up to the door and Kurt opened it. It was rather quiet, they placed their bags down and hung their coats up.  
"Kurt?" Carole came around the corner and hugged him tightly. Rachel stuck her head out behind him and Carole flung her arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "Oh, Rachel! It's so good to see you sweetheart, you look amazing!"  
"Thank you Carole." Rachel said a little teary. Burt came into the hall and hugged them both too. They all walked into the kitchen and sat down for a talk.  
Kurt was talking about NYADA and everything he'd done and all the people he met. Rachel who not only had been in the same situation to not long ago and had heard this same story a million of times before drifted off and started to wonder where Finn was. He must be at the house. All the cars of the Hudson-Hummel household were here and his jacket was hanging by the door. Right when she heard Kurt mention Cassie July she heard someone come down the stairs. She snapped out of her thoughts and starred at the vault leading into the kitchen.  
As Finn walked down the stairs he could hear voices from the kitchen. He thought he heard Kurt but wasn't completely sure. If Kurt was here, was Rachel here too? Or was she at her dads? No, they were out of town. Oh crap, was Rachel going to live here for the next days? Could he manage that or would he freak not being able to be with her like he really wished he could? Once he got closer to the kitchen his suspicions was proved to be true, it was definitely Kurt. He couldn't stop now so he continued and as he entered the kitchen he saw her sitting on one of the kitchen chairs starring at him. Did she knew he was coming down? That was nothing but creepy. He couldn't stop starring at her though. A small, or perhaps it was big, cough got him out of the stare and as he blinked he noticed Rachel had turned around sipping from her cup. Kurt jumped off and came over to hug him.  
"Hey dear brother of mine, glad you joined us." Carole and Burt laughed and he smiled at him.  
"Nice to see you again, Kurt." He walked over casually to Rachel and they hugged a very surprisingly casual friendly hug. "And it's nice to see you to Rachel." She smiled at him and nodded. They all talked for a little while before Rachel's phone rang. She left the kitchen and walked out to the living room still talking. Finn guessed it was one of the Glee girls, maybe Quinn or Mercedes, or who knows perhaps even Santana. He, like everyone else, were still a little bit confused over the fact that Rachel and Quinn could be so close friends and even more that Rachel and Santana were roomies and going out for coffee and walks every day or so.  
"You two seriously have to talk." Kurt said to Finn. He snapped out of it and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"You and Rachel. You can't keep doing this. I know the two of you better than most people, I've seen you with each other, without each other and I've been in between the thousands of fights. The time when the both of you are the happiest is when you two are together. You talk about everything and honestly I think you need to." Finn looked to his mother and stepfather who both nodded.  
"Kurt's right, honey." His mother said and Finn just looked at the all. Rachel came back into the room and looked at them all. It was a quiet awkward silence that was broken by Kurt.  
"Who was it?" Rachel and Finn's eyes were locked and she snapped out of it when Kurt kicked her shin.  
"Ehm…" she said and looked at Kurt. "Quinn. She just got off the train and can't get a hold of Puck. She wondered if I could pick her up so… I was just about to leave." Kurt kicked Finn this time and looked at him as Rachel looked down on her phone.  
"Aow…" he said quick and silent before getting the hint. Rachel looked up at the sound. "I'll come with you. I mean, your car is at your place and well… mine's here." All three of the people in the room looked at him.  
"You know brother, for a small second there I thought you had gotten smarter over this time, but after that comment I'm not so sure."  
"Hey! It's not my fault this one is making me nervous and you know… all… you know." He pointed to Rachel and at that moment he realized what he just said. Rachel blushed and Finn got up and took her hand. "Let's go and pick Quinn up before she freaks out." When the two had left the room the rest started laughing, quietly not to make the two angry.  
Finn walked over to the other side of the car to Rachel's surprise and opened the door for her. She got in and thanked him. He got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the drive way. There was silent in the car, but not really that awkward kind. They both wished the other one would say something so it wouldn't feel so quiet and stiff, but they just couldn't find the words. Rachel let out a small laugh and Finn looked at her in surprise.  
"What?" he laughed as she giggled.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Rachel smiled at him as he tried desperately to keep his eyes on the road and not on the beautiful girl next to him.  
"You sure about that?"  
"It's silly, you will either stop the car and kick me out or you know… the tension will be super weird."  
"I would never kick you out. And come on, just tell me. If you don't I will stop the car and…" he paused to find something he could say. "…and well, kick you out."  
"Thought you said you would never kick me out?" Finn nudged her a little with his elbow. "Fine. I was going to ask you weather you would let me stay in Lima this time or send me back to New York." If anyone else mentioned this Finn got seriously mad and left the room, and had it been a few months ago he would have done the same even if it was Rachel saying the words, but at this moment he laughed.  
"Well, that depends on your behavior young lady."  
"Oh, really?" she said playfully and leaned over to play with the radio.  
"Don't you dare." Finn warned her, not wanting to change from his favorite radio station.  
"Oh Finn, I thought you knew me by now." Rachel said and changed the channel.  
"Oh no you didn't." Finn stopped by the red light and finally had the time and chance to look at her. She had joy in her eyes for once and actually looked happy. Kind of like she had before they fought that night in New York. Rachel sang along with the song playing on the radio, still looking into his eyes. The car behind them honked as the light had turned green and Finn had to once again snap out of his thoughts and focus on his driving. Rachel still sang along to the song looking out of the window. They got to the train station and a shiver went through the spines of the couple in the car.  
"Last time we were here we cried our eyes out." Finn whispered.  
"Please don't remind me." Rachel whispered and look for Quinn. They thought she would show up and started, even though they really didn't to think about last time they were here.  
"I'm still really truly sorry, you know that right?" Rachel looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry for leaving you here, I'm sorry for not contacting you while I was in Georgia, I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of the night, I'm sorry for not trying harder when you got to Lima, I'm sorry for not treading you better when you were here for the musical, I'm sorry for even coming up with the idea of the no contact thing. Rachel." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for everything." There were tears in both of their eyes. Rachel sniffled.  
"I'm sorry too Finn." He cupped her face and wiped away a few tears. He felt her hand come up to his chin and stroking away some of his. "I still love you, you know." Finn smiled and felt warm inside.  
"I'll always love you…" and before he could say anything else Rachel's hands were around his neck and his hand were holding her waist. They were closing the distance between their lips.  
*Knock, knock* Finn sighed loudly and looked behind Rachel to fin Quinn and… PUCK! What the hell?! Rachel rolled down the window.  
"Hey! Sorry, I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I found Puck a few minutes ago and well… I'm sorry." Finn and Rachel just nodded and looked down, blushing.  
"Were we interrupting something?"  
"No!" they both answered.  
"We… ehm…" Finn started.  
"We'll see you at the wedding yeah?" Rachel finished the sentence for him. Quinn and Puck nodded and waved as they left for Puck's car. Finn and Rachel looked at each other for a quick moment and started their way back.

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner. Blaine was over at the Hudson-Hummel household and sat in the living room talking to Finn while Kurt and Rachel were getting dressed. Ms. Pilsburry had insisted that everyone were coming just as they planned to come on the real wedding, because everything had to be perfect. Finn was sitting in a black tuxedo and playing with his corsage. He heard heels coming down the stairs and looked up to find a beautiful girl coming down the stairs with Kurt behind her. He walked up to Rachel and took her hand.  
"You look amazing." And once again he realized that he acted like he did when they were together. Kurt and Blaine looked at them. Blaine broke the silence.  
"Shall we then?" They all walked out to the car and drove over to the location.

It all started out great. Everyone was happy to reunite and it was pure happiness all over the room. Finn saw Rachel get up and leave the room, and even though she could be on her way to do whatever Finn felt like he really should follow her. And he'd been right. He followed her out of the balcony but stopped by the glass doors. She walked over to the fence and put her hands on it and looked out. She breathed in and tears started to fall down. She cried and held on to the fence so she would fall to the floor. Finn could take it standing there and watching her filled with so much pain. He walked out and felt the cool air. He wrapped his arms around her and knew that she had known him being behind her when she didn't even jump at his touch. He felt her cold skin and felt the shivers. Rachel started shaking and Finn heard the sobs. He took her arms and turned her around to face him. He walked over so to her right side, still holding her. They looked at each other for a few moments, just stared into each other eyes. Finn moved a bit of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. They inched closer again and was so close to kiss when they were once again interrupted.  
"God! What have I done?" Kurt stood by the doors his face in his hands. Rachel wiped away a few tears and she and Finn looked at Kurt, big question marks on their faces. "You guys were about to kiss and I just… destroyed it all." Finn looked at his brother and then back at Rachel. "Anyway, we're all going to give Shue and Ms. P our song gifts now. Well, except for the big one, that'll be a surprise tomorrow. Oh, and you two are doing a duet right now."  
"Who made that decision?" Finn asked, a bit more anger in his voice than he meant.  
"The rest of us." Kurt said and turned around. Finn wiped away some of the tears she'd missed and then took her hand.  
"Let's do this." She nodded and smiled. They came out and right after Mercedes, Artie, Blaine and Kurt had performed they walked up on the stage. Finn took his place by the drums and Rachel by the piano. She started playing. She played the intro to the song and began to sing.  
_Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart. And I your willing victim.  
I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them.  
_Finn couldn't take his eyes of off her as she sang and played at the same time.  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh. Things you never say to me, oh oh. Tell me that you've had enough. Of our love, our love.  
_She looked at Finn and met his eyes as he started to play the drums she went back to her piano and continued.  
_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.  
_On the last word she looked to Finn again and their eyes met for what felt like the thousands time this night.  
_It's in the stars it's been written in the scars on our hearts. That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.  
_Rachel looked at Finn as she finished singing and continued playing while looking at him as he breathed in to start singing his part.  
_I'm sorry I don't understand, where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine.  
_Rachel filled in: _Oh we had everything. _Finn continued  
_Your head is running wild again, My dear we still have everythin'. And it's all in your mind.  
_He looked at Rachel as she once again echoed him: _Yeah but this is happenin'  
You've been having real bad dreams, oh oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh oh.  
_Finn met Rachel's eyes as they kept playing keeping a lock on each other's eyes and singing the last part of the verse together.  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets, between our love, our love. Oh our love, our love.  
_They went back to looking at the notes and kept singing the chorus.  
_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars it's been written in the scars on our hearts. That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.  
_Finn kept on singing while Rachel focused on her piano keys.  
_I never stopped, You're still written in the scars on my heart.  
_Rachel backed him up for the last part.  
_You're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.  
_Rachel: _Oh tear ducts and rust  
_Finn: _I'll fix it for us  
_Rachel: _We're collecting dust, but our loves enough  
_Finn: _You're holding it in_  
Rachel: _You're pouring a drink  
_Finn: _No nothing is as bad as it seems  
_Rachel: _We'll come clean  
_Rachel stopped playing and wiped a tear falling from her eye. All that could be heard was Finn's drumming and within a second the two voices of the couple on the stage.  
_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars it's been written in the scars on our hearts. That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.  
_Rachel started to play again and they sang together for the rest of the song, tears coming down from both of their eyes.  
_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars it's been written in the scars on our hearts. That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.  
_Rachel sang the last parts to her piano and Finn's drums.  
_Oh we can learn to love again. Oh we can learn to love again, oh oh. That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.  
_She played the last noted of the song and everyone started clapping giving them a standing ovation. Tears poured down her face and she more or less ran out the room with Finn following. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and she turned around at the touch and flung her arms around his neck. Their lips crashed onto each other and their tongues played with each other. Finn pulled her closer to him and hugged her tighter. They were back. Everything was as it should be. The wedding was tomorrow and after that they could do whatever they wanted without having to worry about any obligations. Finchel was back on and it felt amazing.


End file.
